hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Wakako Katsumi/Relations
This is the relationships of Wakako. Family Relations Soichiro Katsumi (Father) Despite being Wakako's father, she acts cold towards him. Wakako doesn't mind physically hurting her father such as performing an axe kick on him, whenever she hears something she doesn't like coming out of his mouth. Although so, they somehow seem to get along well. Shizuku Katsumi (Mother) Indifferent to Wakako's father, the relationship between Wakako and her mother is much healthier compared. It's most likely because they both have similar personalities, and both of them, quoted by her father, likes to perform "crazy domestic violence habits" on him. Romantic Relations Setsuko Kawashima Wakako feels comfortable and behaves more relaxed around him and she even considers him as the easiest person to talk to of the opposite gender. Wakako started off by developing genuine concern for him as he seemed extremely weak, but then she might have developed some degree of feelings for him as she is sometimes shown to be protective of him. But, although so, she will highly deny this fact if confronted. Friendly Relations Arisue Tsukiko Arisue is Wakako's friend and classmate ever since elementary school. They normally get along very well despite both their offensive personality, and what's more surprising that they rarely get frustrated with each other. Wakako genuinely appreciates Arisue for always lending a hand for her, but she is truly frustrated that she can always see through her easily, but they still get along nonetheless. Kiyomi Shimamura Kiyomi is also one of Wakako's friends back when elementary school. Wakako feels at ease to ask advice from her as she can give unexpectedly mature and useful solutions, and her calm tendencies makes Wakako feel more freely around her as well. She shows obvious hatred about he being a Fujoshi, and she even noted "I swear I will rip out that bitch's throat if she tell me something about Yaoi again." But as she never did so until now, it can be seen that they still get along well. Neutral Relations Masato Tadashi She is fully aware of Arisue's crush on him, and sometimes will even play match-maker to tease this cue little pairing. Wakako attempted giving vague hints about Arisue's affection towards him and always try to ask him about what he thinks about her good friend, but all the attempts ended up failing miserably. Wakako is apparently also seen pissed off at him at times sue to his denseness, and calls him a dumbass. Yumiko Tatsukawa Wakako's fellow friendly competitor. They both get along quite well due to their similar personalities and the fact that they're both in the Martial Arts Club. She generally has the same physical strength as Yumiko, so both of them never actually either win or lose to each other, ending up in a tie each time. Wakako once noted one of her resolutions is to defeat her, but it never really happened until now. Ren Tatsukawa She thinks of Ren as a rather weak and clingy person, as he avoids social interaction with people and sticks with his sister most of the time. Wakako refes to him as "shisu-kon" (sister complex) because of so, but she truly doesn't mean any bad intentions at all. Ryoko Kurou Wakako referred to her multiple times as "stuck up idol" due to her charismatic behavior, and sometimes can't stand her attitude, but she never had anything against her in general. Satoru Tsukiko She never really interacted with Satoru much and never thought of him much other than "a good friend's brother". Wakako isn't aware of his true twisted personality until now. Negative Relations Tsubasa Yoshitaka Wakako hates him to the core due to his flirty nature, and tries to pick up a fight with him every chance she's got, which notably, she usually win since she has stronger physical strength compared to Tsubasa. She deeply believes he will drive a wall between Arisue's and Masato's relationship, so tries to separate him and Arisue any chance she's got. Momo Nagasawa She hates her deeply, which is mainly because one time she splashed almost the whole part of the hot springs and almost caused her to drown (refer to the Hot Springs RP). Wakako eventually cursed multiple times and attempt to hurt her, but thankfully she was stopped by Arisue at that time so nothing happened. Heather Allison Just like most people, Wakako deeply despise the fact about her acting Japanese although it's far off, and she even started calling her "stereotypical" because of her various behaviors. She noted that she will punch her in the face if it wasn't for her being younger and an underclassman.Category:Relationships